Swimming Lesson
by Majickal
Summary: Kaldur wants to teach Roy some breathing exercises. Roy's got it covered.


"I don't _need_ swimming lessons," Roy huffed. He was doing the backhand stroke around Kaldur who was making feeble attempts to corral him in.

"I said _breathing_ lessons. So that next time you're hiding underwater from people with guns, you won't nearly _drown_ to death." He sighed, pushing off towards Roy a bit more quickly than the archer expected, and grabbing him by the collar. "And I won't have to worry about saving you from_another_ thing."

"I can hold my breath for three minutes, max," Roy sighed, trying to twist away from Kaldur's grasp. His feet couldn't quite touch the bottom of the saltwater pool in the cave's main lobby, but his bulk made it easier for him to pull himself around.

Too bad Kaldur was a better swimmer.

"I know that's impossible for you, Roy. Now come _here_ so we can practice and I can leave you alone to go pout in your apartment." He tugged Roy so that he was bobbing upright in the water in front of him.

Roy _did not pout_ and argued, "Yeah, I can, Kal. I've had practice before, yaknow."

Kaldur looked somewhere between doubtful and irritated. "No. I don't know and I don't believe you."

Roy grinned lazily. "Of course you do, man. It goes like this, remember?"

He stopped treading water to intertwine his legs with younger teen. He then pulled Kaldur forward to kiss him deeply, nipping at the top of his lip and moaning.

Kaldur was left to flail about, only able to use his arms as leverage in keeping Roy above the water.

"Roy," he managed to mutter against the other's lips. "Roy, I'm not carrying you."

But Roy only continued, not really caring if they slipped under. He had one hand wrapped around the Atlantean's torso, sliding the other down his front, lightly skimming the hemline of his tight uniform pants.

"You're only doing this to prove something to me," Kaldur said as soon as Roy's mouth went to the edge of his own to light suck a kiss at it. "Also, I think you might be slightly cheat—mmrph."

The archer's hand dipped into his pants, starting to stroke him slowly. His mouth, never actually leaving Kaldur's skin, moved along his jawline and to his neck where he met the seam of his gills—

"That's not fair," Kaldur groused, tensing up immediatly. "That's not even part of the ga-_hame_." He panted, jerking his legs slightly when Roy lapped at his gills playfully at the same time he twisted his fist slightly on the upstroke.

"_Roy,_" Kaldur croaked, his faux irritation fading into deeper octave of lust. He paddled his arms so that his gills and Roy's face never got below the water surface that lapped up dangerously. Those things got dramatically less sensitive with added water.

Roy pulled his head up finally, gasping slightly. "Okay, two minutes and 46 seconds. Still above average."

Kaldur sputtered, still treading water for both of them. "I told you."

"Yeah, _I know_," Roy muttered, rolling his eyes slightly as he started pumping Kaldur faster, making him gasp. "You must be _so_ happy about that."

Roy took over swimming, as Kaldur had momentarily forgotten to keep moving. Pulling them back to the steps that descended into the water, Roy laid him out on them, moving his pants out of the way for easier access.

"Hey," Roy murmured, mouth quirking upward into a leer. "Anyone can walk in right now."

Kaldur huffed.

"What do you imagine they would think, seeing their leader in such a state?" The redhead moved down the length of his body, biting at the pelvis bone before looking up at him. "Or do you think they'd react more to seeing an old friend sucking him off?"

Kaldur grunted as Roy swallowed him down as far as he could. He could hear Megan laughing at something from the kitchen. She was with Wally the last time he saw her. Wally could run through any minute to go retrieve something and could there really be any mistaking what Roy was doing between Kaldur's legs.

Conner might decide to work on the motorcycles again. Robin and Artemis still haven't shown up today. He has no idea where Red Tornado may be lurking either.

Wasn't Black Canary scheduled for today?

What would she think of Roy being here like this?

It wasn't very long before Kaldur was bucking up into Roy's mouth, panting heavily, feeling almost uncomfortably hot despite the water churning just below his waist.

Roy pulled off, coming back up to Kaldur's face. "That's it, come on. Just let go." He kissed his mouth, the corner of his eye, and his neck before Kaldur finally arched upwards into his hand, biting down Roy's shoulder to keep from shouting out.

It was some time later before Kaldur descended from his high and noticing Roy who was still leaning over him.

"You're still practicing your breathing with me."

Roy once again did not pout.


End file.
